Boomerang
Boomerang (formerly SSC or Space Cartoons Channel) is a fictional free-to-air global children's television channel. History Boomerang was launched as Space Cartoons Channel UK on 1st of March 2000. Following this, it expanded to most of Europe, Africa, Latin America, the USA, Japan and South East Asia. In 2003, Boomerang expanded to the Netherlands, Scandinavia, Belgium, Central and Eastern Europe and Russia. In 2005, Boomerang rebranded and got a new logo for the first time in its history, while Tom and Jerry premiered during the process. The channel has also expanded to Korea, Taiwan and China on the same year. In 2006, Boomerang launched in Israel & Turkey, as well as the Middle East and North Africa. On 1st of March 2010, Boomerang rebranded for the second time in its history. It also launched in Greece and Cyprus. In 1st of June 2013, the international feeds merged to form an international channel consisting of thirteen signals. 15th of January 2014 saw the launch of a Canadian signal. In July 2014, a UK signal was launched to make way for the launch of Welsh, Scottish Gaelic and Irish language services. In 2015, an HD signal was launched covering most of Europe and Asia. In 3rd of October 2015, as part of its 15th anniversary, Boomerang started broadcasting in six more languages (notably Latin Berber, Basque, Romansch, Malay, Pashto and Tausug) to expand its audience and the channel was also renamed to Boomerang. Signals As of now, 15 signals are broadcasted: *'Boomerang Europe' (most of Europe) **'Boomerang Europe 16:9' (France, Germany, Spain, Italy, the Netherlands, Belgium, Portugal & Switzerland) **'Boomerang Europe 4:3' (Central and Eastern Europe, Greece, Turkey and Israel) *'Boomerang' UK (the United Kingdom and Ireland) *'Boomerang Russia' (Russia) *'Boomerang Nordic' (Scandinavia) *'Boomerang Africa' (Africa, except Egypt and the Maghreb region) *'Boomerang Arabia' (the Middle East and Egypt) *'Boomerang Maghreb' (the Maghreb region) *'Boomerang Asia' (most of Asia) **'Boomerang Asia 16:9' (a few South Asian and South East Asian countries) **'Boomerang Asia 4:3' (the Philippines, Indonesia, Taiwan, Thailand, Iran, China and Hong Kong) *'Boomerang' Japan (Japan) *'Boomerang' Pacific (Oceania) *'Boomerang USA' (the United States) *'Boomerang Canada' (Canada) *'Boomerang Latino' (Latin America and the Caribbean) *Boomerang''' HD''' (HD signal covering Europe and Asia) Picture Format Boomerang Europe 4:3, Asia 4:3, Russia, Africa and Maghreb usually broadcast in 4:3, and use letterbox format for 16:9 programming. SCC Europe 16:9, UK, Nordic, Arabia, Asia 16:9, Japan, Pacific, USA, Canada and Latino broadcast generally in 16:9 widescreen format, and change their picture formats for 4:3 programming. Boomerang HD also broadcasts in 16:9 though it doesn't switch its format for 4:3 programming. Languages Boomerang currently airs in various languages targeted to different audiences. This table lists all of the current and previous language services, when they operated and which signal they belong to. Programming Boomerang broadcasts a mix of programming from Turner, Disney, Viacom and a few other companies. Not all of these shows are available in all areas. An asterisk (*) next to a show title marks that the show is Boomerang own production. Current *3-2-1 Contact *Franklin *E's World *Sesame Street Classics: 20 *Square One TV *Worldwide Day of Play *The Weekenders *The Wild Thornberrys *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *The Wuzzles *Wunschpunsch *The Replacements *Ben 10 *Squirrel Boy *The Emperor's New School *Lilo & Stitch: the Series *Best Ed *Spaced Out *Santo Bugito *Donkey Kong Country *Braceface *Dragon Flyz *Sky Dancers *Ratz *Tupu *Fat Dog Mendoza *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Shaggy and Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! *Out of Jimmy's Head *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario World *Boo & Me *Camp Lazlo *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Code Lyoko *Greeny Phatom *Dr. Beanson *Doraemon *That's So Raven *Tiny Toon Adventures *Animaniacs *Pinky and the Brain *Earthworm Jim *Rolie Polie Olie *Pingu *Power Rangers *Pet Alien *Detention *Recess *Darkwing Duck *Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers *The Little Mermaid *Quack Pack *Gargoyles *Aladdin *TaleSpin *Teamo Supremo *Teacher's Pet *House of Mouse *Timon & Pumbaa *101 Dalmatians: the Series *Hercules *Goof Troop *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Pepper Ann *Robotboy *Bakugan: Battle Brawlers *Hero 108 *Class of 3000 *Chowder *Codename: Kids Next Door *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Ben 10: Alien Force *Men in Black: The Series Upcoming *Tangled *Best Friends Whenever *K.C. Undercover *Rolling with the Ronks! *Wabbit *Be Cool Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo *SpongeBob SquarePants *Battle bots: A Smallfoot series *Aurora Borealis and Company *The World of Ginger Former *My Parents are Aliens Movies *High School Musical *High School Musical 2 *High School Musical 3 *The Super Mario Bros.: The Movie* *Diary of a Wimpy Kid *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Shrek *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The Lion King *Surf's Up *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked *Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie *Nintendo vs. Sega* *Horton Hears a Who! *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Kung Fu Panda *Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. (Japan signal only) *Spy Kids *Spy Kids 2 *Spy Kids 3D: Game Over *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Schedule Boomerang's signals have organized, separate schedules that air programs at convenient times. *Boomerang/Schedule (Europe) *Boomerang/Schedule (Africa and Arabia) *Boomerang/Schedule (Asia and Russia) *Boomerang/Schedule (Pacific and Japan) *Boomerang/Schedule (Americas) *Boomerang/Schedule (HD) Boomermega In 2011, Boomerang launched a separate late-night older youth channel that was named Boomer'mega', which broadcasts to Eurasia and Latin America. All youth programming from the original Space Cartoons Channel/SCC was moved to Boomermega during launch. The channel currently broadcasts a mix of Adult Swim and Fox programming as well as Internet shows. In 2015, When SSC changed to Boomerang they renamed it Boomermega. It runs from 8:00pm to 6:00am. Programming *The Simpsons *Robot Chicken *DashieXP *SuperMarioLogan *The Venture Bros. *The Nutshack *King of the Hill *Don't Hug Me I'm Scared *Bleach *Dragon Ball **Dragon Ball Z *Homestar Runner *The Boondocks *Family Guy *Bob's Burgers *American Dad! *Futurama *YouTube Poop Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Kids Channels Category:Cartoon Network Category:Disney Category:Disney XD Category:Toon Disney Category:4Kids TV Category:KidsCo Category:Teletoon Category:Warner Bros. Category:Nicktoons Category:Adult Swim Category:Boomerang Category:United Kingdom